


Diamonds are a girl's best friend

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: Flash Bang Bingo (team orange) [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Detective Alec Lightwood, Detective Jace Herondale, Detective Maia Roberts, Insurance Investigator Magnus Bane, in so far as they solve a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple robbery case but it'd been two weeks and Alec still had the niggling feeling that he was missing something.To make things worse it looks like his partner, Jace Herondale, has just arrested an insurance investigator for, well, doing his job.Alec was starting to doubt they'd ever solve this one.SH flash bang bingoCase fic





	Diamonds are a girl's best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so...last one I promise....hopefully this counts as a case fic ...

“So his story checks out then?” Detective Jace Herondale sounded more than a little disappointed as he stared over his partner’s shoulder at the monitor.

“Yes Jace, his story checked out.” Alec sighed and he scanned the details on the screen.

Jace and Alec Lightwood had been partners for years but despite his best efforts Alec still found Jace’s impulsive ways frustrating to say the least. It didn't matter how many times Alec tried to drum it in that a good detective follows the evidence the blonde insisted on going off on a tangent. Hence the situation right now.

“Well in my defence he was trying to break into the store…” Jace grumbled.

“In the middle of the day, after the place has been already been robbed.” 

“Well how was I supposed to know he wasn't just a really bad burglar..” 

“It’s been all over the papers.” Alec muttered pinching the bridge of his nose to try and stave off the headache building behind his eyes.

Two weeks ago the pair had been assigned the case of a robbery at a high end jewelry store and although the investigation was proceeding nothing seemed to be adding up. Alec Lightwood was a fan of facts but in this case he had the definite impression that there was something else going on, that it wasn't the straightforward robbery it first seemed. If that wasn't bad enough he now had to deal with an irate insurance investigator who his partner had arrested, largely for doing his job. Quite frankly this whole case was rapidly becoming a pain in his ass.

“Look, let's just get this mess sorted out..” Alec sighed grabbing the case file from the desk and walking to the interrogation room. 

Honestly he wasn't looking forward to this one bit. Having read the man’s file it seemed as though Magnus Bane was one of the best investigators in the business and although he hadn't met him yet, he’d popped out for lunch when Jace brought him in, if the reports were to be believed Magnus was sharp as a tack.

As it turned out files could only tell you so much and as soon as he stepped into the interrogation room Alec rapidly realized two things. Firstly judging by the smirk on Magnus’ face he wasn't angry at all, if anything he found the whole situation amusing and secondly Magnus Bane was quite possibly the most attractive man he’d ever met.

The more he looked at Magnus the more ridiculous it seemed that Jace had actually thought he was trying to break in. As a general rule criminals tried to look as unobtrusive as possible and that was certainly not a word that could be used to describe Magnus Bane. Alec didn't know much about fashion, he left that mainly up to his sister, but even he could tell the shirt Magnus was wearing was definitely designer, the gold braiding on the front being a dead giveaway. The shirt itself fit Magnus perfectly, the gold epaulets only serving to highlight his muscular shoulders whilst the faux military pattern on the chest did little to take away from the fact that he was clearly well built. Magnus’ jet black hair was perfectly spiked upwards on the top and closely shaved at the sides and his dark eyes were accentuated with a heavy layer of kohl. 

“You know if I’d known that the NYPD had such attractive detectives I’d have got myself arrested far sooner.” 

Magnus blatantly looked Alec up and down and Alec could feel himself blushing. Clenching his hands so tightly his nails dug into his palms Alec took a seat. This was going to be way more difficult than he’d imagined.

“So pretty boy, are you going to unlock me?” Magnus waggled his hands which were cuffed to the table and Alec tried not to focus on the way his many rings caught the light. “I mean not that I'm averse to you handcuffing me but I’d prefer it in different circumstances.”

Alec had to fight back a groan at the mental image that created in his head and as he looked at Magnus he could see by the raised eyebrow that that was exactly what he’d been trying to achieve. God he was so screwed.

“Yeah sure. Look I'm sorry Mr Bane..” Jace began to speak and Magnus snapped his head round to look at the blonde.

“I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to him..” Magnus pointed to Alec with his perfectly manicured finger and Alec felt himself smiling despite himself.

Jace sat down on the other chair looking put out to say the least.

“Funny.” 

“Oh I don't know, I've always thought honesty was the best policy.” Magnus replied with a shrug.

“Whatever.” Jace mumbled.

“Not to be demanding.” Magnus rattled his handcuffs again.

With a roll of his eyes Jace handed the key to Alec who leant across the table and unlocked the cuffs. It took all his concentration to stop his hands from shaking.

As soon as his hands were free Magnus rubbed his wrists and Alec had to drag his eyes away from the way his clever fingers were working into his golden skin.

“Well gentleman it seems you have an advantage over me seeing as you already know who I am.” Magnus said, a smile on his face that looked nothing short of predatory.

“Detective Alec Lightwood and this is my partner Detective Jace Herondale.” Alec focused on the casefile on the table in a desperate attempt to maintain any sense of professionalism. “I take it you’ve been called in on this case as well.”

“Alec? Short for Alexander I presume?” It seemed clear that much as Alec tried to steer things back to the actual crime Magnus was equally determined not too.

“Everyone calls me Alec.” He muttered.

“Oh that’s such a shame. I like Alexander, it rolls off the tongue so beautifully.” There was no mistaking the mischievous glint in Magnus eyes. 

“Alexander…” Magnus practically moaned and Alec suddenly felt uncomfortably hot. “See much better..”

Magnus lounged back in his seat apparently more than satisfied with the effect he was having.

“Yes well…” Alec ran a finger around his collar which felt incredibly restrictive right now.

“Jeez, can you guys just give it a rest.” Jace was clearly getting impatient and Alec was glad he decided to take over. “Look not being funny but we’ve got a case to solve and we’ve wasted enough time already so..”

“You mean by arresting me when I was trying to do my job.” Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“When you were trying to break in.” Jace snapped back

“Which is my job, you know trying to work out how the crime was committed. You might want to give it a try sometime  _ Jake _ ”

“It’s Jace and..”

“Whatever.”

Alec cleared his throat loudly. Jace and Magnus were still glaring at each other but at least Magnus glanced across at him.

“Well Mr Bane.” Alec began to speak.

“Call me Magnus.”

“Um Okay, Magnus. The NYPD would like to apologise for any inconvenience and obviously you're free to go.” Quite frankly the quicker Magnus left the precinct the quicker Alec could get his brain to function properly.

“Oh Alexander, so hasty...I'm quite sure we could help each other out a great deal. If you’ve read my file you’ll know I'm very good at what I do..” Alec honestly wasn't sure how Magnus managed to make pretty much every sentence sound like an innuendo but he somehow did. It was only Jace’s snort of derision beside him that focus his attention again.

“No thanks…” Jace muttered and Magnus totally ignored him instead focusing all his attention on Alec.

“I mean think of it this way, everyone needs a helping hand every now and again. I find it usually helps relieve some of the pressure.” Ok so there was no mistaking that one was intentional Alec thought as Magnus smiled at him, his face a picture of innocence.

“Ok I'm listening..” Alec leant forward a little. Putting his personal feelings aside there was still the sane part of his brain that knew pooling resources was the best way to solve the case as quickly as possible.

“You have got to be kidding me..” Jace glared at him and Magnus just raised an eyebrow.

“Listen this is a high profile case and we’d be stupid to turn down another perspective..” Alec manfully ignored Magnus and turned his attention to his partner.

“Especially when that perspective knows who the guilty party is..” Magnus added.  Alec and Jace turned as one to stare at Magnus who was practically batting his eyelids at them. 

“Sorry did I forget to mention that bit?” Magnus said, the expression on his face decidedly smug.

“That’s not…” Jace began to splutter out.

“Not possible? Really? Don’t you remember me saying I was good at my job. To be honest I’m shocked you haven't worked it out yet..I thought it was fairly obvious that….”

“It’s an inside job..” Alec butted in and Magnus laughed delightedly.

“Well beauty as well as brains. I have to say I'm impressed Alexander.” Goddamnit Alec felt himself blush.

“Ok when did you work that one out?” Jace was glaring at Alec now.

“I..something just didn't feel right about it. I mean the owner conveniently happening to be in the store at midnight..” Alec flipped open the file and grabbed out one of the witness statements. “It’s not something he’d ever done before according to his work colleagues.”

“Exactly so I wonder why he chose that particular night to do that?” Magnus leant forward and put his elbows on the table chin resting his head on his hands.

“It’s just too neat isn't it?”  Alec felt himself lean forward a little as well.

“But he was tied up..” Alec barely heard his partner speaking to busy getting lost in Magnus’ mesmerizing gaze.

“Some people enjoy that you know blondie.” Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec pretty much choked on his tongue 

“That’s not what…” Jace protested.

“Yes but the thing is, apart from being tied up he had no injuries whatsoever.” Alec decided to intercede.

“Ok, yeah, that’s odd I’ll give you that.” Jace admitted.

“But that still doesn't explain who was his accomplice.” Alec thought aloud, mentally going through all the evidence they’d collated.

“See now that’s where I can help you out.” Magnus replied with a grin

“How?” So far it all added up but from what they knew there was no way they could ID the other person involved. The camera feeds were all cut and there were no fingerprints to rely on.

“Does it matter?” 

“Yes it matters. This is a police investigation and we need proof.” Jace snapped.

“Well let’s just say our store owner got a new girlfriend a few weeks ago and it happens to be someone I know..” Magnus sat back in his seat and fiddled with his ear cuff, for the first time looking a little uncomfortable.

“And you know this how?” Alec looked at Magnus with one eye slightly closed.

“I have my ways..” Magnus replied enigmatically 

“Not an answer Bane.” Jace growled.

“Look I think what Jace is trying to say we have to be sure that any evidence is legally acquired otherwise..” 

“It ruins the court case, yes, yes I know. Let’s put it this way you might want into getting a subpoena for our manager’s social media accounts.” Magnus grinned.

“Are you always this cryptic?” Alec said and Magnus laughed out loud. 

“So basically you’re saying because the owner has a new girlfriend who you happen to know that he guilty and that’s without you telling us how you got this information.” Jace grumbled and Alec couldn’t help but agree with his partner’s synopsis.

“Well I wouldn’t want to do all the hard work for you now would I?” Magnus tilted his head to one side as he spoke and twirled his right hand casually. “I promise you my information will pan out.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it..” Jace muttered under his breath.

“Finally Blondie has a good idea. I always find a wager adds a certain spice. Now what should I ask for when I win I wonder?” Magnus tapped his forefinger to his lips as if deep in thought before breaking into a broad grin. “Of course, should I win the delightful Alexander here can buy me dinner.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Jace spluttered indignantly.

“Fine and what if we win.” The words were out of Alec’s mouth before he had chance to think.

“Alec, you can’t…” Jace started to speak but both Alec and Magnus ignored him.

“Well in that case dinner’s on me. I know a lovely Ethiopian place that you’ll just adore.” Without giving Alec chance to answer Magnus rose fluidly to his feet. “Well delightful as this has been I’m afraid I have places to be.”

Magnus tugged his shirt cuffs down and Alec tried to not stare at the tight pinstripe trousers he was wearing.

“Of course. I’ll get someone to see you out.” Alec stood up and tried his best to regain his composure as he walked Magnus to the door.

“Thank you  _ Alexander. _ ” Naturally Magnus took the opportunity to mess with Alec one last time. He leaned in close and whispered in Alec’s ear. “Now hurry up and get to solving. I'm looking forward to dinner a great deal.”

Alec was frozen to the spot as Magnus slipped a card into his top pocket.

“Just in case you need to contact me.” Magnus patted Alec’s chest and he was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a second. “I'm more than happy to lend you a...hand.”

With that Magnus was gone. Alec was pretty sure he was trying to kill him.

“Earth to Alec.” Jace slapped him on the arm and Alec realised his partner had been talking to him.

“Yeah, sorry..” Alec mumbled ignoring the look Jace gave him.

“Dunno what’s with you buddy but please tell me you’re not going through with this bet..” 

“Like I said we need all the help we can get.” It was a feeble line, Alec knew.

“I know but him?” Jace clearly wasn't impressed.

“Look just work on the subpoena ok..” Alec really needed time on his own to get his head straight.

“Have it your way.” Jace grumbled as he walked back to his desk.

………….

Alec rubbed his eyes before turning his attention back to the computer screen. He’d been staring at it so long his eyes were beginning to burn. Unsurprisingly the subpoena had come through rapidly, one of the perks of having a partner whose grandmother was a judge, but still nothing was quite adding up.

Magnus had been right, the store owner had a relatively new girlfriend and whilst he’d posted photos it seemed as the woman in question was reluctant to be photographed, often hiding her face, at least partially, in his shoulder. It was more than a little suspicious but it didn't really help him. All he’d managed to piece together was the woman was called Kaitlyn L.

_ Think Lightwood _

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose hard to try and focus his thoughts. Magnus had said he knew the woman and, perhaps more relevantly he was sure she was involved which meant…

As soon as it struck him Alec realised how stupid he’d been. If Magnus knew this woman then it must be because she’d been involved in one of his cases before.

Half an hour later, having trawled through Magnus Bane’s case history he wasn't any further forward until he saw the report of Magnus’ first case. What it was that intrigued him about it he couldn't say but maybe it was because it seemed to be the only misstep Magnus had taken in his entire career. 

Alec clicked on the details. The case had been a relatively simple house robbery involving a young wealthy widow but Magnus had clearly made the mistake of getting involved with the supposed victim, a woman called Camille Belcourt. As Alec scanned down the notes it became clearer, Camille had cultivated a relationship with Magnus to hide her guilt. Granted Magnus had worked it out in the end but Alec could only imagine what he’d gone through, perhaps that was the reason he seemed so closed off these days, hiding everything under his confident flirty facade.

Although he wasn't one to rely on hunches, he left that up to Jace, something felt off about the whole situation and the cryptic way Magnus had answered their questions only added to the feeling. Deciding that for once he was going to trust his instincts he ran a search on Camille Belcourt.

There were pages of court reports and the reports on the eventual verdict. Ms Belcourt had been sentenced to 2 years in prison for fraud 10 years ago and had been released 1 year later for good behaviour. It was only when Alec accessed the arrest report that he hit paydirt. Although the photo was ten years old there was no mistaking it, Kaitlyn and Camille were the same person.

Alec chewed his lip as he considered what to do with this new information. It didn't get him any closer to proving his case but there was no doubt it stank to high heaven.  Reaching into his top pocket he retrieved the card Magnus had given him earlier that day and twirled it through his fingers before reaching a decision. Grabbing his phone he text Magnus.

_ It’s Camille isn't it? Your ex.. _

Alec put the phone down on the table trying to work out what his next move was. He didn't really expect Magnus to reply anytime soon and it was certainly a surprise when he received a flurry of texts back almost immediately.

_ Well done Alexander, you put that lovely brain of yours to good use. _

_ Just so you know I think of Camille more as a terrible mistake than an ex. _

_ I consider myself a freewheeling bisexual in case you were wondering. _

Alec smiled a little when he saw the last text, naturally Magnus was flirtatious even over text message.

_ Ok, the thing is we don't have any actual proof. _

_ Well that is a problem isn't it?  _

_ I'm sure you’ll think of something darling _

_ Oh and probably best you think fast, I doubt Camille will stick around long, _

_ especially when she knows I'm working the case. _

Alec looked at the screen, thinking things through. Magnus was right of course, if Camille had any sense she’d go off the radar as soon as possible. Which really left Alec with only one option and it was risky to say the least.

_ Ok, I’ll keep you informed. _

_ That would be lovely. One small request though, when you finally _

_ arrest her can you tell me. I really don't want to miss the look on her face. _

Alec laughed when he saw the text message, yep he could definitely understand why Magnus would feel like that.

_ It’s a deal. _

………

“Ok so I admit it does sound suspicious” Jace conceded as he put two coffee cups down on Alec’s desk. “So what’s the plan?”

Alec sighed deeply, it was a crazy plan but he’d been awake pretty much all of the night and hadn't come up with anything else. It was their only chance.

“It’s a gamble..” Jace mused after Alec had explained everything.

“Uh-huh..”

“It could backfire spectacularly”

“Yep.”

“Sounds like fun. I’m in..” Jace broke into a broad grin. “So do we know where this Kaitlyn chick is?”

“Pretty sure, or at least Magnus seemed to think he had an address..” Alec would've had to be a blind to not notice the look that Jace gave him. “Look I get you don't like the guy but..”

“Nah it’s not that I...look I trust you buddy okay?” Jace replied. “So let’s do this…”

“Great I’ll go fill Clary and Maia in.” 

…………….

For some reason Alec had no doubt that Magnus hadn’t given him bad information, he trusted him, why he wasn't sure, but he knew it was true.

Unsurprisingly the intel was spot on and their timing couldn't have been any better. Just as they pulled up outside the brownstone ‘Kaitlyn’ was staying in the woman herself emerged hauling a large suitcase. If Alec had had any worries that he’d been wrong about the woman’s identity they disappeared as soon as he saw her.

“Going somewhere?” Jace had jumped out of the car as quick as a flash and stepped in front of the woman.

“Oh, yes..I don't suppose you could help me this suitcase is really heavy and you look very strong.” Camille simpered.

“Sorry but the NYPD don't normally help like that.” Alec stepped next to Jace and flashed his ID. Camille regained her composure in a remarkably short period of time. She was good Alec had to concede.

“Gosh I'm so sorry. How can I help you gentlemen?” Camille was clearly going for the helpless female approach but Alec could see the steel behind those dark eyes.

“Well we would be grateful if you could come down the precinct and answer some questions for us, about a robbery in a jewelry store in Brooklyn.” Jace was at his charming best and Alec was glad he was there because Alec was quite sure he wouldn't be able to manage to play nice.

“Oh I’d love to but my aunt has been taken suddenly ill and..” Camille looked at them wide eyed and Jace’s face morphed into a mask of concern. Damn he’s good too Alec thought, if he didn't know him better he’d think that Jace had totally bought into Camille’s act.

“I'm so sorry to hear that miss…?” Jace said, tilting his head to one side.

“Miss Loeb, but you can call me Kaitlyn.” Camille looked up shyly through her lashes. Alec wanted to wipe the smile off her face.

“Kaitlyn.” Jace smiled back. “Look, honestly it’s just routine. I promise you it shouldn't take long and we’d really appreciate it. Tell you what how about we drop you where ever you need to go afterwards?”

“Well…” Camille seemed to hesitate for a second as if weighing up whether she could get away with it or not. Alec narrowed an eye as he looked at her, she was tempted, all it needed was one more little push.

“Please. I’d really appreciate it, my boss is all about dotting the Is and crossing the Ts and I just…” Jace wheedled, he’d seen it too.

“It won't take long?” Camille was teetering on the edge and clearly won over by Jace she turned to look at Alec.

“We just need a statement ma’am, half an hour tops.” Alec plastered what he hoped was a winning smile on his face.

“It would really help me out..” Jace said.

“Ok then.” Camille smiled and Alec let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Jace broke into a bright grin and guided Camille to the car laughing and joking with her all the way. It was just the distraction Alec needed. Reaching for his phone he text Magnus.

_ You’ll want to get down to the precinct ASAP _

Magnus replied almost instantly

_ Sounds intriguing darling, on my way _

Alec smiled to himself, he’d promised Magnus that he could be there when they took down Camille. He hoped today was the day and worst case scenario he had a feeling that Magnus would know exactly which buttons to push to rattle Camille.

…………….

“Did he see her?” Alec pulled his fellow detective Maia to one side as Jace escorted Camille into and interrogation room laughing and flirting with her the entire time.

“Oh yes.” Maia grinned. “You should’ve seen his face. It was priceless.”

Alec smiled, his plan was working. Now all he had to do was get the shop owner, Malachi Dieudonne, to talk.

“Good. Where is he?” 

“Room 2. We left him there to sweat a bit.” Maia laughed. “Oh and Magnus Bane arrived, I'm pretty sure he’s enjoying watching him.”

Alec ignored the flutter in his stomach at the the thought of Magnus in the same building as him. Luckily Jace appeared before he had to time to think about it too much.

“Everything ok?” Alec raised an eyebrow as his partner approached. He wasn't really worried though as judging by Jace’s confident swagger everything was going exactly to plan.

“Perfect. Clary’s with her. She doesn't suspect a thing.” Jace smirked.

“Great, well let's do this..” Alec’s jaw was set in determination.

“I call dibs on bad cop..” Jace grinned and Alec rolled his eyes as he grabbed the case file from his desk.

“Fine.” Alec groaned, he really hated playing good cop and Jace damn well knew it. “Give me a moment yeah?”

Alec ignored the way Jace narrowed his eyes as he looked at him. If they left Malachi Dieudonne to sweat a little it would make their task easier, at least that was the excuse he used as he strode purposefully to the observation room.

“Alexander” Magnus smiled warmly as soon Alec entered the small space and Alec wondered if this was the best idea. Being near Magnus had an almost visceral effect on him that was disconcerting to say the least. 

“Well I have to say someone looks worried.” Magnus turned his attention back to the one way mirror and Alec was glad that the darkened room went someway to hiding the way his cheeks were flushing.

“Good, that what we need.” Alec went to stand by Magnus, hands clasped firmly behind his back as he watched the room in front of them.

Malachi Dieudonne was sitting at the table, fingers twitching slightly as he looked around the room anxiously. For a moment Magnus and Alexander watched in companionable silence, Alec smiling a little when Malachi stood up and started pacing around.

“Looks like he’s ready.” Alec said.

“I would say so.” Magnus turned to look at him, one eyebrow slightly raised. “So tell me Alexander what exactly is your plan?”

Alec cleared his throat and turned to mirror Magnus’ position.

“So far any evidence we have is circumstantial so..” Alec began.

“You need a confession.” 

“Yeah. We do.” Alec replied.

“Hmm. You won't get one out of Camille you know..” Magnus said and Alec nodded sharply. “So he’s your only choice isn't he.”

Magnus paused for a second as if deep in thought.

“What can I do to help?”

“I’ll have an earpiece in so if you think of anything, push this button..” Alec leaned across to indicate the intercom button. 

“I can do that.” Magnus smiled. 

“Good. Great.” Alec took a second to look at Magnus, really look and there was a definite tension to the other man’s shoulder. “Are you sure you're ok with this. I know with your history with Camille it must be tough…”

Alec’s words faded away as he saw the look of surprise on Magnus face.

“Sorry, none of my business..” Alec mumbled before turning to leave.

“Alexander it’s fine.” Magnus reached out and grabbed Alec’s arm. Alec looked back at him and relaxed a little when he saw a small smile on Magnus’ lips. “Anything I felt for Camille is very much in the past, but thank you…”

Alec scrunched his brow in confusion, not sure what Magnus was thanking him for.

“It was kind of you to be concerned.” There was a vulnerability in Magnus’ face that was undeniable. “Now get in there and solve the case..”

And just like that Magnus was back to his normal confident self, leaning into whisper in Alec’s ear.

“I can't wait for that dinner you know.” Alec fought of a shiver at the feel of Magnus’ breath on his neck.

“Ok.” 

………………

As soon as Jace stomped into the interrogation room Malachi sat straight back down. Although he was trying to appear calm Alec could see the way the muscle at the side of his forehead was flexing where he was unclenching and clenching his jaw. Malachi Dieudonne was rattled.

Alec followed behind Jace and out the file in his hand on the table tapping his fingers lightly on the cover. It was his ace in the hole and he knew it but now wasn’t the time to use it yet.

“Mr Dieudonne if there’s something you have to tell us I strongly suggest you do it now.” Jace practically growled as Alec switched on the tape recorder.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Malachi stared back defiantly, the effect ruined by the bead of sweat on his brow.

“This is Detective Alec Lightwood and Detective Jace Herondale questioning Malachi Dieudonne. Before we continue Mr Dieudonne we must ask if you require a lawyer to be present.” Alec smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner while Jace glowered. This was the part where it could all go wrong, if Malachi asked for a lawyer things would become significantly more difficult.

“Do I need one?” Malachi glanced between the two men.

“You tell us..” Jace muttered and Alec put a hand on his arm as if to calm him down.

“Well I fail to see why I’m here I’ve already made a statement.” 

“Yes you have. The trouble is Mr Dieudonne there are some inconsistencies and as a new witness has stepped forward we need to clear then up.” Alec continued and Jace snorted in derision.

“New witness? What new witness.” Alec was pretty sure by the look on Malachi’s face he’d already put two and two together.

Alec fumbled in the file, trying his best to look like a bumbling policemen.

“Oh darling, you look adorable when you’re trying to appear flustered.” Magnus voice sounded loud in his ear and Alec felt himself blush, which to be fair probably added to the act.

“Kaitlyn Loeb. Ring any bells?” Jace eyed Malachi and there was no mistaking the slight flinch he gave despite his best attempts to hide it. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“She’s my girlfriend, but I fail to see..” Malachi didn't manage to keep the slight tremor out of his voice.

“Hmmm Alexander, I have a feeling this wasn't Mr Dieudonne’s idea..” Alec hid the smile at the sound of Magnus’ voice in his ear. 

“Do you normally blackmail women into being with you, into commiting crimes for you.” Jace said glaring at Malachi who was staring back in unconcealed horror.

“What?” Malachi gasped.

“You heard and don't think the shocked act works on me.” Jace said not breaking eye contact for a second.

“I don't understand..” Malachi choked out

“Of course you don’t.” Jace said his voice dripping with sarcasm. “You know what guys like you make me sick. All she wanted to do was turn her life around and you just can't resist taking advantage can you?”

“Ok I admit it Blondie’s good. Promise me you’ll never tell him that.” Magnus said and Alec began to seriously regret the earpiece as he tried to hold back a laugh.

“I think I …” As Malachi spoke, Alec could see the fear in his eyes and knew it was time to step in.

“Jace.” Alec laid a hand on his partners arm as if restraining him before turning to Malachi. “I'm sorry Mr Dieudonne.”

Malachi relaxed a little.

“Nice save Alexander.” Magnus’ voice in his ear felt comforting.

“Listen we only have her side of the story..” Alec turned to Jace who snorted in derision as he folded his arms.

“Mr Dieudonne we spoke to Ms Loeb today.” Alec smiled softly hoping to reassure the other man. “I know it’s a lot but we need to hear your side.”

“What did she say?”  Malachi had turned all his attention to Alec which was exactly what he wanted.

“Like he doesn't know.” Jace muttered only silencing when Alec glared at him.

“Ms Loeb claims you found out her real identity and used it against her” Alec continued.

“No that’s not right. She wouldn't.” Malachi shook his head, a confused look in his eyes. “Real identity? I don't....”

“You knew, so don't pretend otherwise.” Jace snapped. “Why else would she try and run?”

Malachi stared at Jace in disbelief, his mouth slightly open. He was starting to shut down and Alec knew they couldn't push him any further.

“I'm sorry but it’s true.” Alec drew Malachi’s attention back in his direction. “Listen, I know it must’ve been hard what with the store having financial problems..”

“I..I’d just signed a deal with a new designer. I was going to fix it…” Malachi spoke quietly.

“Yeah right..” Jace sneered.

“Blondie’s pushing him too hard..” Alec completely agreed with Magnus’ appraisal of the situation.

“Jace..” Alec warned. “I think it might be better if you stepped out for a second.”

Jace just glared at Alec 

“I mean it..” For a split second Alec wondered if Jace was on the same page as him before noticing the slight glint in eyes and relaxing a little.

“Fine..” Jace snapped before storming out of the room.

Alec paused for a second, looking at Malachi carefully.

“I'm sorry about my partner, he can be a little...hotheaded.”

“Hey.” Jace’s voice sounded in his ear. Alec genuinely wasn't sure he could deal with both Magnus and Jace talking to him so instead focused on Malachi instead.

“See the thing is he believed her. Me, I'm not so sure but here’s the thing you have to help me out here or Camille’s going to win.” Alec knew he had to get Malachi talking, time was running out and Camille was going to get suspicious. As of now they had nothing to hold her and if she decided to walk they couldn't stop her.

“Camille?” Malachi looked genuinely confused.

“You really didn't know did you?” Alec looked at him with one eye narrowed. “Kaitlyn is really Camille Belcourt.”

“No..” Malachi said almost imperceptibly.

“It’s true. It's all here..” Alec flipped open the case file to show Camille’s mugshot and arrest file spinning it around so Malachi could see it. “Mr Dieudonne I can help you but you have to tell me the truth.”

The seconds seemed to last for hours before Malachi Dieudonne looked up and just said one word, okay.

………….

When Alec finally stepped out of the interrogation room Jace and Magnus were waiting for him smiles on their faces.

“Well, darling, that went even better than I thought it would.” Magnus said and Alec couldn't help but agree.

Once Malachi had started talking the floodgates had opened. He’d told them everything, how he’d planned a romantic dinner at the shop and when Camille had arrived she’d persuaded him to fake the robbery. He spoke about how he’d wanted to make her happy, how it had all seemed so simple. Malachi had been duped and he knew it and although he wasn't guilt free Alec happily offered him a deal.

The one thing that Alec had been worried about was the fact that the case came down to who’s word you believed but as it turned out that wasn't a problem at all. Malachi admitted that the shop’s security feed instantly backed up to a server in his house that Camille didn't know about and he’d kept the tapes just in case. From there it was fairly routine for Maia and Clary to retrieve the recording and Malachi’s story was proved. Now all they had to do was arrest Camille.

As they stepped into the room where she was waiting Camille looked up in mock innocence. Alec didn't want to give her a chance to speak.

“Camille Belcourt I'm arresting you on suspicion of robbery and attempted fraud..” Camille’s face changed from a look of shock to anger as Alec finished mirandizing her. 

“You have no proof.” She screamed at him.

“Actually yes we do, not only the statement of Malachi Dieudonne but also security tapes from the shop. Turns out Mr Dieudonne had a back up, lucky for us, for you not so much.” Alec had to admit he was enjoying this way more than he probably should.

“I want my lawyer.” Camille said, clearly having the sense to know when to stay quiet.

“As is your right.” Alec folded his arms  before turning to Jace. “In the meantime, Jace put her in holding.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Jace stepped behind Camille and snapped handcuffs on her and leading her out of the room.

Outside magnus was waiting for them and as soon Camille saw him she froze on the spot.

“You” She hissed.

“Well hello to you too Camille.” Magnus laughed.

“You did this..” Camille lunged towards him only to be restrained by Jace.

“Well much as I’d like to I can't claim all the credit…” Magnus said casually twirling his hand.

Camille didn't get a chance to say anymore as Jace dragged her away. 

“Toodle-oo, enjoy jail.” Magnus shouted after her giving her a little wave when she turned to glare at him over her shoulder.

As soon as she was out of sight he turned to Alec.

“Well darling I think you owe me dinner.” 

“Hmm didn't you just say you couldn't take all the credit..” Alec teased back, the adrenalin of wrapping up a case filling him with confidence.

“Well now I did didn't I?” Magnus laughed. “Now this is a conundrum, I wonder who who owes who?”

Alec shrugged 

“How about I buy this dinner and you can get the next.” Alec said as casually as he could.

“You know Alexander I like the way you think.” Magnus seemed delighted by the plan and Alec couldn't deny the warm glow that gave him. “You are full of surprises aren't you?”

“Good ones I hope.” 

“The best.” Magnus replied and Alec broke into a smile. “Now then shall we? I have to say I've built up quite an appetite so I hope you're hungry.”

“Starving..” 

“You know what Alexander I think this might be the start of something rather special.” Magnus walked up to him and Alec felt frozen to the spot.

“Yeah me too.”

 


End file.
